


Penulis dan Dia SoonHoon Prequel

by Ai Selai Strawberry (Selai)



Series: Penulis dan Dia [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Ai%20Selai%20Strawberry
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung itu menyebalkan, tapi Kwon Soonyoung juga merupakan sosok yang memberikan rasa tenang dan nyaman. Hanya sebuah kisah bagaimana Jihoon mengenal sosok sipit yang masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam hidupnya.





	

Story © Ai Selai Strawberry

Karakter © Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka, dan Pledis Ent.

.

.

Aku tak tahu kapan pastinya Soonyoung sudah ada bersamaku. Tak banyak juga yang ku ketahui darinya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah ada sejak aku masih kecil dan belum berjalan dengan benar, _mungkin saja sejak aku bayi._ Dan yang aku tahu dia hanya tumbuh dewasa _berbarengan_ dengaku meskipun aku tak tahu umur pastinya dengan jelas.

Kwon Soonyoung adalah nama yang aku berikan. Sewaktu aku berumur 4 atau 5 tahun dan aku tengah bermain dengannya aku tersadar bahwa aku selalu memanggilnya dengan _hey, sipit,_ atau _bocah – sejak saat itu dia bilang dia tak memiliki nama._ Aku sangat ingin tertawa saat mengingat ini, saat itu aku balita dan tak mungkin memiliki kemungkinan memikirkan nama yang bagus unutk seseorang. Tapi nama Kwon Soonyoung lewat saja dipikiranku seolah aku diberi _wangsit_ untuk memberikan nama itu padanya.

 – _dan aku baru tahu arti nama itu benar-benar sesuai dengan sosoknya yang_ powerful _meskipun dia sebenarnya sangat polos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku tak banyak tahu mengenai Soonyoung, _dan mungkin banyak hal yang memang tak ingin ku ketahui mengenainya._

Saat umurku 6 tahun dan aku sudah masuk ke sekolah dasar, aku menatapnya dengan kepala dimiringkan karena menanyakan hal yang aku dapatkan dari hasil membandingkannya dengan teman-teman yang aku dapatkan dari sekolah.

“Rumahku disini. Bersama Jihoon.” Katanya sembari menjatuhkan tubuh di kasurku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Duduk di bangku meja belajar sembari meletakkan tasku ke lantai perlahan.

“Kau tak punya orang tua yang mencarimu ?” Tanyaku selanjutnya.

Hening menyergap. Sebelum dia menegakkan tubuh dan duduk menatapku. “Jihoon tak suka aku disini ?” matanya seperti anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya di pinggir jalan.

Setelahnya aku menggeleng kuat. Aku tak mau Soonyoung pergi. Tanganku menggenggam sandaran kursiku dan menggigit bibirku. Aku belum punya teman selain Soonyoung dan aku tak mau dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku.

Saat aku menunduk, aku merasakan tangan Soonyoung mengacak suraiku tanpa aku tahu kapan bocah itu berjalan mendekat. “Kalau begitu Jihoon jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi, _okay_? Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau ada Soonyoung.”

Aku mengangguk. Mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya, “Tapi kenapa ?”

“Karena Soonyoung cuma untuk Jihoon.” Dia tersenyum manis seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja mendapatkan makanan enak dari tuannya sebelum matanya memicing, _membuatnya benar-benar seperti garis lurus,_ dengan wajah yang di dekatkan dengan wajahku. “Memangnya Jihoon mau Soonyoung juga berteman dengan yang lain ?” Soonyoung menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan berbalik seolah tengah marah padaku.

“Nanti kalau Soonyoung lupa dan ninggalin Jihoon, jangan salahkan Soonyoung loh.”

Saat itu aku menggeleng keras dan memeluknya erat dari belakang layaknya aku memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ yang baru dibelikan ayah bulan lalu.

“Soonyoung punya Jihoon.”

Kala itu aku merasakan tetesan kecil jatuh di tanganku yang memeluknya tanpa tahu kalau dia menangis.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung itu seolah diberkahi dan merupakan hadiah dari Tuhan. Dia begitu aneh dan memiliki hal yang tak bisa orang lain lakukan. Aku tengah menganggur setelah ujian masuk sekolah tingkat akhir. Bosan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Soonyoung juga. Pemuda itu hanya berguling-guling tak jelas di kasurku sampai dia tiba-tiba bangun dan menatapku dengan jarak dekat, _tipikalnya saat menemukan ide bagus._

“Ji, ayo pergi ke suatu tempat.”

Aku mengerjap. Menatapnya seolah berkata apa dia sedang gila atau semacamnya meski aku tahu kalau dia memang sedikit gila.

“Tapi kau harus memejamkan matamu.” Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku melakukannya. Mengikuti setiap instruksi yang dia berikan dan sejak saat itu aku seperti melihat dunia yang lebih berbeda. Aku pergi ke sebuah dunia yang aku dan Soonyoung bayangkan.

Tanpa kami sadari kami selalu melakukannya saat kami tak memiliki pekerjaan untuk dilakukan atau benar-benar frustrasi akan apa yang kami hadapi sekarang ini.

 – _kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menuliskan perjalanan kami ke dalam tulisan saat aku menempati tingkat kedua di sekolah menengah atas._

.

.

.

.

“Menjadi penulis ?” Soonyoung menahan tawanya saat aku mengutarakan bahwa aku memutuskan untuk menulis sesuatu dan menerbitkannya.

Aku berteriak padanya dan melemparkan bantalku pada Kwon menyebalkan itu sebelum menenggelamkan diriku di kasur bertingkah sebal pada bocah sipit itu.

“Hehehe... Maaf deh.” Aku merasakan dia duduk di kasurku dan mendesakku, merayuku untuk tidak marah padanya.

“Aku mendukung Jihoon kok. Cuma kaget saja tiba-tiba kau bilang bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang menulis.” Dia _menoel-noel_ pipiku. “Jangan ngambek dong, Ji. Ku temenin beli _popsicle_ di toko ujung jalan deh.”

“ _Deal.”_

Kataku. Meski aku tahu aku akan membelinya dengan uangku sendiri dan hanya membeli satu. Seperti biasa. Tapi dia membayar semuanya dengan mengajakku menjelajahi semua yang kubayangkan sehingga mau tak mau semua urusan tulis menulis ketik mengetikku berjalan dengan lancar. Tanpa hambatan. Karena semua begitu nyata dan tak sulit untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata.

.

.

.

.

Perjalananku dengan Soonyoung tak selalu berjalan mulus. Kami tak selalu hanya _ngambek_ sebentar dan terbayar begitu saja.

Kwon sipit itu pernah berhenti berbicara kepadaku saat aku baru saja memasuki jenjang pendidikan tertinggi setelah lulus sekolah menengah. Aku mengambil jurusan musik kala itu. aku benar-benar sibuk saat masa orientasi, organisasi, dan hal-hal lain. Termasuk berteman dengan orang-orang baru yang membuatku begitu jarang memasuki _flat house_ yang memang diperuntukkan untuk mahasiswa karena aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuaku lagi.

Saat aku pulang, Soonyoung tak menyapaku seharian. Awalnya aku mengacuhkannya karena aku juga merasa begitu lelah. Tapi hari kedua dan aku mendapatkan libur saat itu, Soonyoung masih tak mau berbicara padaku. Ketika aku berteriak padanya dan bertanya kepadanya ada apa, dia menggembungkan pipinya, “Aku ngambek padamu.” Katanya.

Aku kala itu tak tertawa dan mengejeknya seperti biasa, namun aku malah menatapnya dengan sama sebalnya. “Harusnya aku yang ngambek padamu karena kau mengacuhkanku seharian kemarin.”

Dia tak terima, meneriakkiku dan bertanya kenapa aku yang jadi marah padanya. Aku berdecak. Meninggalkan Soonyoung setelah berujar bahwa aku lelah dengannya,

Tapi Soonyoung masih sesekali menghampiriku. Tak berujar apapun. Sampai suat hari, _mungkin setengah bulan sejak kami bertengkar,_ aku berteriak frustrasi karena tak ada satu katapun yang dapat ku jabarkan.

Aku menggerang dan mengumpat seharian, _deadline_ ku harus di kirimkan minggu ini.

Aku bertengkar dengan Soonyoung.

Badanku serasa remuk dikarenakan orientasi di kampus.

Aku ingin menangis saat aku tahu aku jatuh pada salah satu seniorku yang kukira hanya aku kagumi, _dia kakak kelasku juga sewaktu sekolah menengah atas._

Aku menangis semalaman seolah melampiaskan stressku. Mataku sembab. Aku hanya membaringkan tubuhku tanpa berniat bangun meski sekedar membuka pintu kulkas ataupun menelpon makanan cepat saji untuk mengisi perut kosongku. Aku belum berbaikan dengan Kwon sipit pengganggu saat itu.

 – _tapi sekali lagi dia seperti malaikat._

Dia tak berkata apapun. Hanya menggnggam tanganku dan tanpa perintah atau hal lain aku hanya memejamkan mata meski masih terisak kecil walau hari berganti.

Seteahnya aku sadar bahwa aku juga egois. Terlebih saat Soonyoung memelukku erat dan berkata untuk tidak mengabaikannya lagi karena sepi itu begitu mencekam. Soonyoung bilang kalau dia hanya memilikiku dan dia tak siap harus ditinggal begitu saja olehku.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi nyatanya saat ini Soonyoung yang meninggalkanku.Padahal dia tahu tak ada yang lebih menenangkanku daripada Kwon Soonyoung._

_Bolehkah aku berkata kalau aku merindukannya ?_

_Bolehkah aku berkata bahwa aku juga belum siap untuk ditinggalkan Soonyoung begitu saja ?_

_Bolehkah aku meminta pada Tuhan untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi ?_


End file.
